This invention relates to a conveyor roller, and in particular, to a conveyor roller requiring no roller bearings.
Conventional conveyor rollers include a shaft fixed to a conveyor support structure and a generally cylindrical canister mounted for rotation about the shaft via bearings. Generally, failure of the bearings results in failure of the conveyor roller. Further, the bearings must be maintained, requiring scheduled greasing which increase maintenance costs of the conveyor roller.
Accordingly, it can be appreciated that a need exists to provide a conveyor roller which has no roller bearings and thus, does not exhibit the problems associated with the conventional rollers.